Belle fille
by Genee
Summary: Yamato y Mimi no se parecen. ¿O sí? No, son muy distintos. Ella sabe inglés, él francés. Yamato es discreto y callado y ella escandalosa y parlanchina. Mimi canta por diversión y él porque es un medio de desahogo. Tuttifruti vs Menta. Pimienta y salsa picante. Entre el francés y ramen crecerá una amistad. [Del Proyecto 1-8: Intercambio navideño. ¡Damae eres mi amiga secreta!]MIMATO


Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic participa en el Intercambio navideño del foro proyecto 1-8.

Para mi amiga secreta, Damae. ¡Espero que te guste!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Preludio._

 _A veces no necesitas hablar, una simple mirada puede decirlo todo._

 _I_

Cuando bajó del automóvil, con las manos rodando una maleta, y el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, pero más maduro, más... _de ella_ , no pudo evitar mirarla. Necesitaba hacerlo. El Digimundo y la Tierra se jugaban la vida como tal, pero ella sonreía con la intensidad de miles de soles. Mimi repartió golosinas y él miró profundo, sintiéndose invadido por una paz avasalladora de repente.

Yamato Ishida, por primera vez desde que conoció a Mimi Tachikawa, la miró más de cerca. No se sintió enamorado, pero sí sintió una calidez en el pecho, como si tuviese un escudo de hielo cubriendo su corazón y que comenzaba a derretirse con tan solo verla sonreír.

 _II_

La miró, ella preocupada, mientras él discutía con Taichi, incluso, en algún momento ella le dio la razón, como cuando él se la otorgó en el digimundo, luego de la muerte de Wamon. Muy molesto por los _cambios_ regresivos de Taichi, no prestó atención a los ojos claros que estaban encima de él.

Se dio media vuelta, ella de rodillas debajo del puente lo siguió con la mirada. Yamato no la devolvió, no pudo mirar hacia atrás otra vez.

.

III

.

El cuadro mostraba a Sora y a dos amigos-enemigos. Dependiendo de la perspectiva en que mirases podías ver ―o no― como formaban un verdadero triangulo. Mimi muy lejos de representar cualquier figura geométrica en conjunto con ellos.

Taichi había tomado una decisión. Yamato dio las gracias porque por lo menos esa vez no salió huyendo. Caminó hacia donde Sora, lo que pudo parecer un encuentro en primer lugar, no fue más que una mirada fugaz, tan tensa... podían mirar un hilo delgado romperse. Pasó de largo, Sora estática. Yamato pudo comprender el silencio de la respuesta de Taichi, también la quietud de Sora.

Mimi sintió pena por Yamato.

.

.

.

 _Belle fille._

.

.

.

―¿Una _D_? ―Mimi soltó con terrible sorpresa.

―Deberías estudiar más para el próximo examen ―respondió la profesora de idiomas.

La mujer de cabellos largos y brillantes salió del salón de clases. Mimi pensó que si estudiaba más se le incendiaria el cerebro y chicharraría sus pestañas. Arrugó el entrecejo como señal de protesta. Hablaba muy bien el inglés, ¿por qué el francés se le dificultaba tanto? Se suponía que se le haría más fácil al dominar el segundo idioma. Qué error tan catastrófico. Metió la boleta de calificación en su mochila en medio de una rabieta. Q _ué injusta era la vida,_ se dijoy salió del aula.

―Mimi ―llamó Taichi.

La aludida levantó una mano, nunca con intensión de detenerse:

―A menos que sepas francés y desees ayudarme, no quiero hablar contigo.

Taichi de pie enarcó una ceja. _¡Pero qué mierd-...!_

―¡Ey! ―Corrió y la alcanzó. Tomó su brazo con fuerza, aunque Mimi no sentía que la lastimaban―. ¿Qué sucede? ―Logró que se detuviera la amiga.

―¡Arg, Taichi! Ya te lo dije. Necesito pasar francés o mis padres me quitaran el celular y me harán ir a cursos privados. ¡¿Entiendes lo difícil que será salir sin teléfono móvil?! Sería como salir de casa sin cerebro.

Ante este último comentario, Taichi no pudo más que dejar salir una risotada. La otra lo miró muy ofendida.

―¿De qué te ries? ―Mimi retomó el andar.

Taichi la acompañó, caminando a su lado:

―¿Cómo puedes comparar tu cerebro con un teléfono? Es ridículo.

―¡Mi vida entera está en _ese_ dispositivo! ¿Cómo tomarías _tú l_ a idea de perder un aparato tan _importantísimo_ como lo es mi móvil para mí?

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Taichi y la tecnología no era grandes amigos, se atrevería a decir que ni siquiera eran conocidos. ¡A veces hasta olvidaba como leer un mensaje! Mimi no tuvo que ir muy lejos para corroborar lo que el amigo le decía, y recordó que cuando Agumon le escribió desde el espacio que _Izzy_ creó para los digimons, tuvo que ser Hikari la que ayudara al sudoroso Taichi a leerlo. No le molestaría estar sin él. No lo consideraba una extensión más de su cuerpo.

―Imagina que es tu balón de fútbol ―le dijo Mimi.

Esta vez sí lo pensó un instante:

―Mejor matadme ―respondió.

― _Exacto._

―Si quieres te puedo ayudar, con lo francés. ―Se atrevió a ofrecer su ayuda.

―¿Acaso hablas el idioma?

― _Hmmm, n_ o, pero creo que Kou sí lo hace.

La bombilla amarilla sobre la cabeza de Tachikawa se iluminó. ¡Por supuesto que sí lo hablaba! Koshiro Izumi, _su_ querido Izzy, él sería su salvación. Dejó un beso colgado en el aire y salió corriendo en busca de su boleto para pasar francés. A Taichi no le pareció extraño que lo dejara así: solo a mitad del camino, Mimi siempre hacía lo que quería, él solo tomó un camino diferente al de ella, resignado al desplante.

[*]

―¿Cómo que no puedes, __sweeti?__

Koushirou sentado en el suelo de madera, con piernas cruzadas y la cara llena de sonrojos, le quemaba la piel. Mimi se sostenía de las rodillas, con la espina dorsal muy doblada le miraba directo a los ojos.

―M-mis deberes: El club de ciencia, mamá quiere que le enseñe a usar la computadora y Miyako y yo-...

Ella interrumpió:

―¿Miyako y tú, Koushirou-san? ―Entrecerró los ojos con tono sugerente de su voz. Agregó―: No me digas que tú y ell-...

Las manos veloces y agitadas de Koushirou se movieron al frente del rostro de Tachikawa, negaban las ocurrencias de la amiga. Con la cara hirviéndole, balbuceaba. Mimi cerró los ojos y sonrió, gesto que le hacia ver inocente como una niña traviesa puede serlo, niña traviesamente-linda con demasiada coquetería en sus movimientos como para seducir sin proponérselo. La muñeca floja movía su mano como trapo en señal de negación. Estaba tomándole el pelo al amigo pelirrojo. Una bromita inocente, nada más.

―Realmente lo siento, estoy muy ocupado.

―Descuida, pero prometedme que cuando termines tus obligaciones me invitarás a caminar por el parque, saboreando un helado, sólo tú y yo ―Y guiñó su ojo, soltando una fugaz risilla.

Koushirou Izumi ardió como fuego intenso. Ella sabía cómo remover su p _iso._

[*]

En la cafetería pidió _a_ _rroz frito con kimchi,_ fresa, nata montada, menta y salsa de frambuesa [*] _,_ también acompañó su almuerzo con un tazón pequeño de _ramen_ y un té chino azul muy helado. La presentación visual de su almuerzo no hacía que extrañara los de Estados Unidos. A Mimi le agradaba la idea de estar _en casa_. Extrañar a sus amigos, su ciudad, ¡Japón entero! Ya no más. Su paladar estallaba y burbujeaba con cada comida que volvía a probar. Aunque en América del Norte existían restaurantes japoneses, no sabría decir por qué, no se comparaban con los de su hermosa Odaiba.

Cargaba su bandeja con la mirada buscaba a alguno de sus amigos. Koushirou no. Sora no. Taichi tampoco estaba. Entonces lo vio, a Yamato Ishida. Degustaba su almuerzo con la compañía de nadie más. Solo, estaba echando pizcas de condimentos a su comida. Tachikawa mordió la mejilla por dentro. Si se sentaba con el _lobo solitario_ Yamato Ishida, ¿de qué podrían hablar?

―¿Cómo va _Knife of day_?

Yamato levantó la mirada y se encontró con Mimi, quien tomaba asiento justo frente suyo.

―Supongo que bien. ―Contestó, a pesar de la sorpresa y ambigüedad de la pregunta.

Mimi no esperó invitación. Tomó asiento al lado de Yamato, separó los _ohashis_ y dio las gracias por la comida.

―¿Los demás chicos? ―dijo ella―. Y no me vengas con que no sabes, eh.

Y lo apuntó con un _bocadillo letal_ lleno fideos de _ramen._ Yamato dejó escapar una media sonrisa torcida. Conocía la espontaneidad de Tachikawa, no le quedó de otra que contestar.

―Taichi tuvo una emergencia con el equipo de fútbol. Koushirou anda con Miyako, ni me preguntes qué planean. Los demás no sé, aunque sospecho que están en el recital de Hikari.

Mimi soltó un _hmmm_ pensativo. Los _ohashis_ tocaban la comisura de sus labios torcidos y rosados, sus claros ojos miraban hacia sus cejas, la manera delicada con la que sostenía los palillos le cargaban de un toque elegante. Todo el gesto demandaba sensualidad e inocencia en su máxima expresión. Yamato tragó el _ramen_ , tomó gaseosa, para pasar los fideos mejor.

―¿Un recital?

―Sí, baila ballet clásico ―Encogió los hombros.

―¿Desde cuándo? ―Nadie le había dicho a Tachikawa del nuevo pasatiempo de la menor de los Yagami.

―Desde... Realmente no lo sé. Deberías preguntarle a Takeru, él es su novio.

Mimi miró a Yamato con ojos fogosos. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué la mala respuesta?

―Mira tú, sino estuviera pasándolo tan mal... bueno, no dejaría pasar tu contestación de mala gana.

Yamato se tensó. _¿Qué había dicho?_ Solo la verdad.

―Yo no-... ―Dejó escapar aire por su boca―. Vamos, no quise insultarte. Lo siento ―Tomó la lata de gaseosa.

Cuando Yamato tomaba directo de la lata inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, casi ni se notaba la poca inclinación, lo que sí se notaba era su _manzana de Adán_ al subir y bajar y el sonido parecido al de un traqueteo silencioso de tren pero no lo era del todo. _Glug, glug, glug_. Fue un trago largo, algo vicioso y refrescante. Dejó de beber solo cuando no hubo más bebida y separó la boca del aluminio dejando salir un corto y discreto ¡j _ah-ahhhh!_

A Mimi le dio sed de tan solo verle y creyó, por un momento, que Yamato serviría para trabajar en un comercial para gaseosas.

―¿Qué te trae tan mal? ―preguntó Yama.

―¿Aparte de creer que todos mis amigos pueden ser ahora unos completos extraños para mí?

―Incluyéndolo.

―Nada. No me pasa nada.

Yamato no insistió:

―¿Qué tal el _ramen?_

― _¡Meh! ―_ Y se hizo de hombros.

Observó como recargaba la mejilla del puño y la manera en que unía el entrecejo cuando mentía. Yamato no rió por cortesía.

―Quizá... ―Tomó la pimienta―. Con un poco de sazón...

―Taichi ya me dijo de tu nueva obsesión. Menta y pimienta.

―Pero no lo vayas a combinar, o sino...

Tachikawa rodó los ojos, la sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

―Qué asqueroso.

―Dime, en serio, qué sucede. Quizá pueda ayudarte.

El aire abandonó el pecho de Mimi. Miró directo a lo ojos de Yamato. Luego su boca _bebe-gaseosa-sexymente_ curvada hacia abajo. Otra vez los ojos, con dos finas y delineadas cejas rubias muy rectas. No supo qué, pero algo en su expresión _sin expresión_ le gritó que confiara en Yamato Ishida.

Infló el pecho antes de disparar cada palabra, una tras otra, tomando pocas pausas entre cada una:

― _Que Koushirou quiere enseñarle a la mamá a usar la computadora. Taichi es un bruto, tenía que decirme que él no podía ayudarme antes de darme la idea. Mis papás me castigaran y todo por la culpa de la francesa esa. Y encima me dice_ Debes estudiar más. _Si lo hago, estudiar más, no podré echarme rímel en las pestañas y qué asco andar con olor a quemado en el cabello. Y necesito una_ A _porque sino quedaré_ sin cerebro. _Lo juro. ¡¿Y qué sería de mí sin uno?! ¡Es horrible! Porque encima me acabo de dar cuenta de que no sé nada de mis amigos. ¿Crees poder ayudarme?_

El otro miró, insondable, sin decir nada. Ella esperó, expectante, pero solo pudo llegar a una idea a causa del mutismo de Yamato: ¡Él tenía que ser uno de esos alienígenas que toman forma de humanos pero que no pueden comportarse como uno debido a su falta de movimientos faciales, joder! ¡¿Por qué siempre tan relajado?!

―Eso fue... ―Pareció que lo pensó por la corta pausa―, agotador. ―Alcanzó a responder―. Pero creo que te puedo ayudar.

 _Okey_ , le estaba tomando el pelo. Estaba segura que si se hubiese dicho esas mismas palabras frente al espejo a sí misma ni siquiera su reflejo sería capaz de entender lo que dijo. La verdad, estaba muy molesta con la profesora y su poca sensibilidad y, también, con el amigo ―Koushirou― porque no pudo ayudarla con francés. Taichi era parte de sus personas menos favoritas en ese momento. No sabía exactamente por qué estaba en la lista negra, pero debía estar. Por eso no dijo ninguna oración coherente. Nunca lo era y enfadada menos. Comenzaba a desconfiar de Yamato.

―¿Me _puedes ayudar?_

―Sí. ―Respondió con tranquilidad a la _cosa más obvia del_ mundo―. Por lo que pude deducir, lo que quieres es aprender a hablar francés porque tus padres te castigaran si repruebas, pero como Koushirou y el _baka_ de Taichi (que de alguna manera está implicado), no te pueden ayudar, andas un poco frustrada y no disfrutas del delicioso ramen.

―¡Sí! ¡Acertaste! ―Sus ojitos brillaron―. Y, déjame decirte, tienes una obsesión con el _ramen._ Debiste llamar a tu banda nueva _Knigth of ramen ―_ Mimi se rió un poco de su propia broma.

La misma broma dicha por diferentes personas y en el mismo lugar. Ishida lo tomó como una señal, porque ya estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de la idea para ayudarla.

―Mañana en la sala de ensayo de la banda del instituto. Al medio día. Sé puntual, por favor.

Él se levantó, tomando la bandeja y dispuesto a marcharse.

―Espera, _¿qué?_ ―Ella no supo interpretar la invitación.

Detuvo la acción a medio camino y miró a Mimi por un segundo más antes de contestar.

―¿Quieres ayuda para francés? ―Ella asintió―. Pues, yo soy tu hombre.

Yamato se marchó y Tachikawa sonrió alegre. ¡Era cierto! Yamato era mitad francés.

―Aunque no sabía que podía hablarlo.

Y no le importaba. Total, ya tenía un tutor.

[*]

―Llegas tarde ―dijo él.

― _I'm sorry, darling._ Mi papá tuvo que parar en un taller mecánico. Algo iba mal con _una cosita q_ ue va en la otra _cosa q_ ue hace que el auto encienda.

―Ah, la _cosa ―_ dijo, sarcástico―. Estaba a punto de irme. La próxima vez lo haré.

Tachikawa le sacó la lengua. Del bolso extrajo una libreta de tapa dura y rosada, llenas de muchos corazones purpuras, un lápiz lila con una pluma rosada ―suave― en donde se supone va la goma de borrar, _borrador_ con olor a fresas y una cajetilla de goma para mascar.

―Son para ti. ―Estiró los brazos mostrando una amplia sonrisa, de ojos cerrados y cuello ligeramente balanceado hacia un solo lado.

Yamato, sorprendido, pestañeó. Luego solo tomó la caja con la goma de mascar sabor a menta.

― _Merci beaucoup.[**]_

 _¡Sexy!_

― _¿Gracias_ qué?

― _Muchas gracias_. Deberíamos comenzar ya. ―En su hombro descansaba la correa de la funda del bajo.

Mimi se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, Yamato Ishida planeaba dejarla plantada por llegar solo treinta y cinco minutos tarde. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nadie le dijo que para una mujer llegar media hora luego de lo acordado era llegar temprano? Yamato dejó caer el bajo sobre el piano del salón de música y tomó asiento al lado de la otra.

―Estaba pensando ―continuó hablando―, en darte las típicas lecciones básicas de pronunciación, formar oraciones, lo que dan dentro de un aula.

A Mimi aquellas lecciones le parecieron aburridas y ni siquiera comenzaban.

―Aunque, también, quiero que afines tu oído, lo acostumbres. Para ti debería ser fácil, sabes inglés y tienes alta instrucción en la música. Dicen que los cantantes y músicos tenemos el oído mejor _preparado._ Así que lo doy por sentado. El francés debería ser pan comido para ti.

Tachikawa anotó en la libreta _Los músicos tienen mejor oído._

―Así que se me ocurrió que escucharas musica directamente en francés ―Abrió el _cierre_ del bolsillo delantero de la funda donde guardaba el bajo, de allí sacó tres CD's―. Son de mi mamá o de papá. Ya no lo sé. Resultan ser algo viejas, musicas ochenteras, pero te pueden ayudar.

―¿Debo escucharlas?

―Todos los días. Y...

―¿ _Y?_

―No te pediré que hagas algo que te quitará el tiempo, Mimi. Pero... y sí, debes traducirlas.

―¡¿Todas?!

―Las que más te llamen la atención. Te lo dejo como tarea. ¿Comenzamos?

Lo hicieron.

Dos veces por semana , cada semana, durante un mes entero. A veces en el salón de música, otras veces sentados debajo del árbol en donde Mimi se fascinaba y alegraba de estar en Japón, y por tan grandiosa idea: un árbol en medio del suelo entablado. Yamato era un profesor estricto, le gustaba que Mimi pronunciara lo mejor posible, que escribiera correctamente las palabras, que estructurara sin equivocaciones una oración. Mimi le agradaba que fuese exigente. Era, en parte, como Koushirou. Las personas creían que por ser consentida y tener expresiones muy arraigadas y coquetas debían de tratarla diferente. Dentro de la ecuación entraban hasta las mujeres, incluyendo a su profesora de francés, que comparado a Yamato Ishida, era una pésima docente.

―Algunos franceses son muy... cómo decirlo con tacto: _ególatras ―_ La referencia iba dirigida hacia la profesora de lengua de Tachikawa. _La mujer más presuntuosa y se moría_ , o eso decía Mimi.

La otra habló, con la sonrisa encendida:

―¿Eso es tener _tacto,_ Yamato-kun?

―Sí. Es que mira... ―Yamato cerca despedía el aroma de la menta que salía de su boca. Se mezclaba con el olor a lavanda del perfume que usualmente usaba. A veces, cuando Yamato hablaba mirando hacia otro lugar, Tachikawa cerraba los ojos y aspiraba pausado. No podía mentir, una de las partes favoritas de estar con Yamato, aparte de lo exquisito y emocionante que era verle pronunciar _el idioma del amor,_ era poder oler su esencia. Por alguna razón, la mezcla de olores le hacían pensar en un _hombre._ Probablemente uno _besable―._ Mi abuelo siempre dice que los parisinos, más que todos, son algo pretenciosos. Si él lo dice es porque tiene razón.

―Entonces, ¿tú eres mitad japones mitad parisino, no?

Yamato levantó un extremo de la comisura de sus labios apretados. Los ojos le brillaron.

―Touché ―dijo.

― _Vous me connaissez, la beauté.[1]_

―Creo que vas a tener un muy buen desempeño en el examen de mañana.

―Estoy nerviosa.

―Bueno, deberías de verlo de esta manera, si te quitan a _Cerebro_ , ―Mimi le había mencionado lo del castigo y si perdía su celular, perdería su _Cerebro―,_ te quedarás con uno que funciona genial, sin tener que cargarlo todas la noches.

―¿Crees que soy inteligente, Yamato-kun?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Y es que Mimi no preguntaba porque sintiese que no era inteligente, preguntaba porque quería saber si Yamato le creía así. Pero él no era Koushirou, que se ruborizaba con las bromas y preguntas fuera de lugar que hacía Mimi. En el último mes, había podido manejarla perfectamente.

―Eres...

―Brillante ―contestó ella.

Como aquella vez en el aeropuerto, Yamato la miró con ojos de cariño:

―¿No tendrás sangre parisina recorriendo tu piel?

― _Bien dit, mon ami. [2]_

Y se echaron a reír.

 _._

 _._

Pero antes de las bromas, al principio de las lecciones, los momentos de silencio eran incómodos. A simple vista no tenían nada en común, salvo que los dos cantaban, aunque ni Yamato ni Mimi se habían escuchado cantar alguna vez.

―Descasemos cinco minutos.

― _Mmju._

Luego el iba hacia su bajo o leía partituras. Y ella texteaba a Sora o a Miyako, a veces a Hikari, aunque, fuesen a quien fuese, usualmente estaban muy ocupadas y contestaban una o dos veces antes de dejar de hacerlo.

Un tarde, durante su cuarta lección, cuando el silencio fue muy ensordecedor. Mimi sacó del bolso un envase de ramen instantáneo. Yamato no lo entendió, pero Mimi buscaba encontrar similitudes o memorias que le permitieran entablar una conversación mejor elaborada.

―Mira quien alimenta mis vicios -Ishida rió de medio lado.

Y Mimi supo que había roto la barrera de los silencios incómodos.

.

.

―¿Qué lees? ―preguntó Yamato, quien, por primera vez llegó a una de sus prácticas luego de la muchacha.

Ella estaba sentada en el pasillo, con los pies estirados, cruzados al nivel de los tobillos, la vista en sus muslos que sostenían un libro grueso con muchas letras.

―Harry Potter, recomendación de Koushirou, Takeru, Ken y Miyako.

―Me he visto las películas.

―¡Yo también! Tenemos algo más de común que el ramen.

―Si, al igual que otras miles de personas en el mundo.

Pudo reír. No sabía que los sarcasmos de Yamato podrían ser graciosos. La mano blanca y callosa por años tocando el bajo se estiró delate de ella. Ella tendió la suya y en un impulso, sin nada de apuros, elegante como el de las gacelas, Yamato la levantó. Él mucho más alto que ella, siempre tenía que levantar la mirada para poder ver sus ojos azules. La mueca de Yamato robó una sonrisa de Mimi.

A veces el tiempo era muy corto, otros demasiado largos.

.

.

 _._

La tarde de octubre fue lluviosa. Tachikawa esperaba en a entrada del instituto a que sus padres fueran por ella. Mientras esperaba, Yamato la alcanzó. Con esa lluvia los neumáticos viejos de la motoneta ―que estaba por cambiar― se deslizarían y correría peligro, así que prefirió esperar a que la lluvia pasase o que su padre lo recogiera, luego miró a Mimi de pie, sola a mitad de un inclemente clima y quiso acompañarla.

―Una taza de café vendría bien ―Usó como saludo.

―Prefiero el chocolate caliente con malvaviscos ―Ella echó el cabello detrás del hombro.

―Y toques de canela, con algo de sirope de caramelo.

―¡Dios! ¿Quieres que me dé un derrame nasal?

Yamato se rió:

―¿Qué haces aquí sola?

―Esperaba a Miyako. Hace un momento me canceló. Sora ni siquiera aceptó verme al final de clases y Hikari está resfriada.

―Algo me contó Takeru.

La cara de Mimi iba a juego con la melancólica lluvia. Sus orejas rojas y la punta de la nariz del mismo color, parecían frías, quiso tocarlas, pero no lo hizo, obviamente, Yamato no era así de alocado e impulsivo, como lo era Taichi.

La lluvia habló por ellos, hasta que la muchacha comenzó a tararear una de las canciones que Yamato se sabía de memoria, aprendidas cuando vivió con sus padres y la madre ponía música para limpiar la casa a profundidad los días de omisoka, o algún otro día del año donde la limpieza fuera amplia.

Yamato no dijo nada. El auto del padre se estacionó al frente del instituto. Yamato se ofreció a llevarla a casa. Abrió el paraguas que llevaba consigo y esperó a Mimi para que juntos caminasen debajo de él. La otra se sintió rara y emocionalmente rígida y avergonzada, no vivió gran parte de su vida en Japón, pero conocía la historia de las parejas que iban juntas debajo de paraguas. Enamorados escribieron aquella tradición [3] en las nubes del tiempo. Pero la vergüenza que se esfumó cuando, quizá inconscientemente, Yamato cantó parte de la canción que ella estuvo tarareando minutos antes. No pudo más que disfrutar el poco camino hasta el auto. ¿Quién no lo haría? Si cantaba, prácticamente, en el pie de su oreja.

.

―Me dijo Sora que te están molestando. ¿Es eso cierto? ―Se le notaba molesto.

―¡Oh! ¡Hola, guapo! ―Mimi cerró el casillero y comenzó a andar―. Algunas personas detestan lo _diferente._ Son unos chicos de mi clase. No importa.

―A mí sí. ¿Quieres que le tire los dientes? ―Yamato sonrió con sorna.

―Quieto, _mon amour_. Di no a la violencia. Tranquilo, puedo manejarlo. ¿Cómo va la banda?

―Tenemos ensayo hoy.

―Supongo que vienes a invitarme para verte cantar.

Yamato cambió su sonrisa _rompe-dientes_ por una cariñosa, tipo _Mimi-eres-encantadora._

―No necesitas invitación, _mon chéri_.

Ella enlazó su brazo al de él y corrió, arrastrandole hasta la terraza donde ensayaba KoD.

[*]

Había pedido que, por favor, le fuese a ver luego de dar la prueba. Él aceptó, de todos modos iba pasar esa tarde a ver a Kosuhirou por un problema en su laptop. Con el omoplato pegado de la pared, y un pie igual de recargado en ella, de manos cruzadas al pecho, y media sonrisa al revés, Yamato esperaba. En algún punto tuvo que preguntarse qué hacía allí. Porque si bien, le agradaba Tachikawa, pero no estaba seguro de llamarla _amiga._ Había decidido darle ayuda con francés, porque la vio un poco fuera de lugar luego de sus largos años viviendo en Estados Unidos, ahora que regresó, le costaba ponerse al día. Y si se lo preguntaban, seguro inventaría una ridícula excusa, pero también lo hizo porque necesitaba despejar su mente de un hecho que lo molestaba, aunque había decidido dejarlo a un lado. Ver a Taichi y a Sora salir, aunque insistieran en no restregarlo en su cara, resultaba serle difícil. Amaba a Sora ―o eso creyó― y su cerebro no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Mimi servía como distracción, aunque sonase feo si lo aceptara en voz alta.

Se tambaleó, casi cae al suelo, fue un choque imprevisto que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Un torbellino con olor a cerezas, goma de mascar dulce, _tuttifruti._ Los brazos de Mimi encadenados al rededor del cuello de Yama, los pies despegados del suelo, una brisa ligera llena de risas cantaban en su oreja.

― _Merci, merci, merci._

Jou, Koushirou, hasta el mismo Taichi se sentían acalorados cuando ella les trataba de ese modo. Pero si Yamato se perturbaba aunque fuese un poco, no lo hacia notar.

―Supongo que pasaste el examen.

― _Oui, oui._

Se alejó del muchacho, dando dos pequeños toques con sus palmas en el pecho del otro. Mimi mostró la boleta, de primer lugar estaba una redonda _C,_ en la segunda linea una gran _D_ y en la ultima una elegante _A._ Levantó el dedo pulgar y Yamato respondió sonriendo. Sin poder evitarlo, Mimi dio s _altitos rápidos y_ alegres en el mismo lugar donde estaba parada, arrugando el papel al llevarlo hasta el pecho y apretándolo dentro del puño, emocionada, reía muy contenta.

―¡ERES GENIAL! ―chilló.

Yamato rodó los ojos:

―Date un poco de crédito, fuiste tú quien aprendió en un tiempo récord.

― _Hmm, hmm_ ―Mimi negó―. Me doy crédito, soy brillante, ¿lo recuerdas? Pero tú has ganados muchos puntos, ¡Puntos para _Yamatherin!_

― _¡Oh, vamos!_ ―soltó, divertido―. ¿No me digas que has hecho una referencia a Harry Potter?

Y así, bromeando como grandes amigos, se dirigieron hacia la salida del instituto. _Bromeando_ y entre risas, Yamato hubo olvidado que requería verse con Koushirou al salir este de clases. Fue cuando llegó a casa, luego de parar a comer en un puesto ambulanteal lado de Mimi, que miró su laptop, descompuesta. Gabumon se burló de él toda la tarde. Últimamente estaba muy olvidadizo.

―Y pasas demasiado tiempo con Mimi.

―¿Insinúas algo?

―Que pasas mucho tiempo con Mimi.

―Le enseño francés.

―No he dicho nada. Tampoco busco una explicación, Yama.

Pero algo en el tono de voz de Gabumon le abrumaba. ¿O eran ideas suyas?

.

―No son ideas mías, Mimi. ¿Acaso Yamato es tu tipo?

Palmon estaba i _ntensa_ esa tarde. Un bombardeo de preguntas y palabras acusatorias. Nada de lo que decía o preguntaba tenía razón. Con Yamato pasaban las tardes en lecciones de francés. A veces hablaban. Por eso se dieron cuenta de sus gustos en común. Como que le gustaban los CD's de musicas en francés de la madre de él ―porque sí, por el contenido cursi en las letras, a veces erótico, debían ser de Natsuko―. O que los dos cantaban y les gustaban cocinar.

―Pero yo soy más de experimentar en la cocina. Me gustan los sabores tropicales y exóticos. El picante es mi pimienta.

A Yamato se le formaron pliegues arrugados al lado de cada ojo y una sola línea formaba un paréntesis al lado del labio.

― _La pimienta,_ en buenas dosis, es muy buena en el _ramen._ Pero debes saber qué cantidad utilizar.

―¿Te he dicho que tienes una adicción a la pimienta?

―Cada vez que puedes.

Tachikawa rodó los ojos:

―En fin, si lo deseas, algún día puedo traerte una de mis creaciones. A Koushirou le encantan, Taichi es más tradicional, prefiere tus comidas.

―Tortillas francesas. Me arrepiento todo el tiempo de haberle ofrecido de comer.

Últimamente la relación de Taichi y Yamato no había sido la misma. Al abandonar el juego antes de que Sora diera por aludido a algún ganador, Taichi, automáticamente, hubo ganado terreno con Sora. Lo evidente se hizo oficial cuando luego de la batalla con Alphamon los dos amigos comenzaran a salir. Él decidió alejarse, pero tanto Taichi como Sora no dieron el siguiente paso sin hablarlo antes con Yamato. Que le avisen a una persona que le golpearan en el pecho antes de hacerlo, no amortiguaría el dolor, por mucho que esté preparado. Yamato comprendía, pero dolía en el pecho. Últimamente, no mucho. Casi nada.

―Él es un buen amigo ―Mimi habló luego del silencio que se formó.

―No tienes por qué recordármelo. Es solo que...

Algo oscureció la mirada de Yamato. A Mimi no le gustaba ver las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos azules. Prefería notar aquél brillo que recubrían su retina cuando sonreía con los ojos. Quiso cambiar el tema _Taiora (to)_ de inmediato.

―¿Deberíamos hacer una competencia de comida? Los digimons pueden ser los jueces. Tus platos con el balance perfecto de la pimienta negra contra los míos cargados de excentricidad y variedad multicultural.

―No soy de experimentar con la comida. Me gusta la simpleza y cocinar porque es divertido. Además, creo que perdería ante ti.

Mimi estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, desperezándose. Esa tarde hubieron practicado las lecciones de idiomas en las afueras del instituto. Las nubes pomposas moviéndose por el cielo azul. Yamato miró su ombligo y vientre plano. Qué camisa tan corta.

―Tienes razón. Yo también cocino porque es divertido. Hay ciertas reglas básicas que cumplir, pero en general me gusta probar sabores y combinaciones. Es como cantar, aunque _cantar_ es sobre todo un pasatiempo. No intentaría lucrarme de ello.

―¿Por qué no? No te he escuchado cantar, pero Jou dice que lo haces bien.

―Jou es un chico inteligente y con buenos gustos ¡Qué decir de su oído musical! Aunque cantando es un bruto. Compite con los Yagami y con Kou. Kou no tiene ritmo ni para mover la pupila de sus ojos. Nada de gracia. Lo alude a que es porque _ejercitó_ más su lado del cerebro lógico. ¿Pero entonces cuál es la excusa de Hikari y Taichi? Aunque Hika baila ballet clásico, pero en la pista de baile...

―Es que el arte no debe expresarse de la misma forma. ¿Has visto lo artístico que es Taichi?

―Lo dices a modo de broma, ¿cierto? Taichi no sabe hacer ni un tarro de cerámica.

―No. Taichi es gracioso, y no en el sentido _chistoso_. Taichi tiene gracia al hablar, para convencer, es un visionario. No lo entiende, no lo ve, pero es muy hábil a la hora de cerrar tratados. Le irá muy bien como diplomático. El mundo lo necesita porque no todos tenemos el arte de mediar, como ya dije, con gracia.

Mimi lo pensó. Se convenció de que Yamato había dado en el clavo. Quiso reir, pero no lo hizo, solo miró al amigo con ojos cariñosos. Yamato era una persona muy bondadosa y dulce.

―Si paso francés con nota perfecta, te invitaré al karaoke. Así me escucharás cantar.

―Entonces, ¿qué esperas para continuar la lección?

Recordar aquél día le puso la piel de gallina a Mimi.

―¡Es cierto! ¡Debo llamarlo!

Palmon la miró con los ojos achicados.

―¿Qué? ―Mimi con el teléfono de su casa marcaba el número de Yamato.

―¿Es o no es tu tipo? ¿Es guapo?

Tachikawa se rió muy fuerte. No contestó a Palmon, pero le lanzó un beso y un guiño de su ojo. Yamato atendió la llamada.

[*]

Mimi no era con exactitud una chica con vergüenza. Le gustaba saber que le miraban y coquetear. Mimi coqueteaba incluso sin darse cuenta, estaba en su ADN, era su huella dactilar. Por eso las luces que la mostraban a un público abierto no le intimidaron. Su vestuario resaltaba, una falda de _jean_ a las caderas, botas largas hasta las rodillas, una camisa ceñida a su cuerpo y encima una chaqueta de vaquero que iba a juego con el sombrero rosado sobre su cabeza y sus risos abundantes. Yamato la miraba, pensando en que hace un mes la hubiese hecho pasar por una niña superficial.

―No tienes por qué traer goma de mascar de menta a cada lección. No lo hago por eso.

―Bueno, pero quiero agradecerte. ¿ _Ramen?_

― _No,_ gracias. Tomaré la goma.

Mimi sacó su libro de ejercicios, lo puso sobre la falda negra del uniforme del instituto. Sus ojos, directo a la luz de una lampara blanca.

―¿Mimi? ―Yamato chasqueó los dedos al frente de sus ojos.

Ella regresó de golpe, como si se pinchara una burbuja de jabón.

―¿uh?

―¿Te encuentras bien?

Miró las uñas de sus manos pintadas de rosado, la del meñique comenzaba a desconcharse.

―He estado preguntándome, ¿puedo ser amiga de personas que no conozco realmente?

La suspicacia de Yamato le hizo caer de inmediato a lo que se refería. No pudo decir nada. Se trataba de esos momentos donde callar y escuchar eran las mejores opciones.

―El otro día hablaba con Sora. ¿Sabes? Ya no habla de fútbol ni de tenis o del _Ikkebana_ o de la mamá ni de ti. Todo lo que dice es referente a... Pasa gran cantidad de tiempo observándose en el espejo y acomodando el flequillo sobre su frente, teme sudar y usa zapatos de tacón. Taichi es más prudente, bromea un poco, pero no como antes, Hikari sabe ballet, Takeru es _hipster,_ Jou tiene novia, Koushirou anda en un romance a escondida con Miyako y tú ya no eres un L _obo adolescente_ , sino un chico KoD. No los conozco. No me desagradan sus cambios, pero me encuentro con los momentos donde no sé qué hablar con ustedes. Temo decir algo infantil. Eso me molesta. ¿Por qué yo no he cambiado nada?

―¿No te has dado cuenta? No eres la misma que fue al digimundo ni la que llegó de él, tampoco la que se mudó a Estados Unidos o la que llegó a Japón. Sora podrá cambiar sus tenis por sandalias de tacón, pero sigue siendo la misma. Taichi está más sereno pero sigue siendo el mismo. De mi hermano creo que la pubertad le ha caído mal, pero sigue siendo el mismo, aunque todos hemos cambiado.

Mimi no pudo evitar buscar sus ojos. Lo que decía no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podían ser los mismos y a la vez diferentes?

Como si Yamato leyera su mente, contestó:

―Cuando eras niña no te preguntabas, ¿cuando ibas a ser una _niña grande?_ Todos los años cumplías años, cada día crecías en tamaño, tu cuerpo crecía y tu mente también. Pero cuando creías ser lo suficientemente _grande_ , llegaban tus padres y decían _"Todavía no, estás muy chica"_

―Pensé que solo eran mis padres sobre protectores.

―Jú, estoy seguro que a más de uno les ha pasado. El punto es que cuando cumples cierta edad y ya nadie te dice que eres muy pequeño para _esto_ o _aquello_ no llegas a pensar "estoy grande" porque nunca serás lo suficientemente joven o adulto. Habrás cambiado, adquirido experiencias, pero siempre serás tú.

―Quieres decir que a pesar de que cambiemos de ciudad, de ropas, de gustos, ¿seguiremos sintiendo y siendo igual que hace cinco, seis, ocho o diez años atrás?

Asintió él.

―¿Crees que yo también cambié? ―preguntó Mimi.

Con una ventaja gigantesca. Cambió, dejó los miedos, el egoísmo, las lágrimas y el llanto. Se convirtió en una mujer fuerte, segura, confiable y muy muy hermosa. _Belle fille,_ pensó.

―Supongo, ―contestó― todos lo hemos hecho. Algunos más que otros.

Tuvo miedo de aceptar ante Mimi que creía que él no lo había hecho. Taichi no era el mismo, lo daba por sentado, y el cambio no le gustaba. ¿Era porque no veía todo el panorama completo? Viendo a Tachikawa cantar, llegó a la conclusión de que no le importaba. Además, ya no creía que ella fuese superficial, eso era _cambiar._

Terminó de cantar _I wish_ y la gran mayoría de las personas en el bar se levantaron a aplaudirle, una mini ovación a la que ella no dudó en devolverles las gracias, típica diva. Yamato la miraba sonreír. Sintió cálido el pecho.

[*]

Las clases de francés continuaron, Mimi quiso subir su promedio de notas y Yamato necesitaba de una excusa para pasar tempo con ella. Las tardes a su lado no eran malas, muchas veces platicaban y otras comían _ramen instantáneo._ El bolso de Tachikawa parecía el de Hermaioni, la chica de Harry Potter, aunque en vez de libros o la ropa de Ron, llevaba ramen y goma de mascar sabor menta.

Aunque esa vez fue diferente. No estudiaban.

―Te dije que lo hacía exquisito.

―Deberíamos estar en las lecciones y no, ¡ay!

―¡Aff,Yamato! No eres divertido. ¿Te gusta así? Puedo hacerlo mejor.

―Sí, me gusta así, pero... ¿No crees que es raro?

―Tal vez si le pongo un poco más de sazón...

―A veces pienso que si llegaran a escucharnos hablar pensarían que estamos haciendo... Por cierto, ¿dónde están tus padres?

―Salieron. Prueba, a que sabe bien.

―Sí, no está mal, pero le hace falta...

Los dos corearon: _pimienta._

Mimi rodó los ojos, sonriente, Yamato aprovechó que estaba lejos del fuego y, en un impulso, la besó en los labios. La otra no opuso resistencia. Su primer beso, lleno de sabores que se mezclaban en sus bocas.

[*]

Última clase, el invierno sacaba el vaho desde su boca, los labios ganaron un color oscuro por el frío. Se despidió con la mano de Sora y de Taichi, los había encontrado en el pasillo. Les vio tomarse de la mano cuando estuvieron lejos. No sintió nada, salvo paz.

Se acercó hasta la motoneta, antes cubrió mejor su cuello con la bufanda verde, había sido un regalo de Mimi por la navidad. Viendo el hielo que se formó en el suelo, tomó por el volante la moto y la empujó, decidió no manejar aquél día. Salía de la preparatoria cuando la miró sentada en un banco, con un gorro colorido cubriendo sus risos marrones. Apoyó la moto en la pared y caminó a saludar.

Mimi tenía la mirada perdida a trescientos cincuenta metros lejos. Las manos ahorcaban la correa del bolso y su piernas tensas se cruzaban una delante de la otra. Fue difícil no seguir el camino que los ojos miel de Tachikawa mostraban. Lo que vio le enervó la sangre. Un pésimo gráfiti rezaba: _Eres fea, eres rara, eres una Tachikawa. Mimi vete de aquí, tonta, tonta de ti. Vistes mal, hueles mal, no eres de esta ciudad. ¡Fuera rana-rara!_

―¿Sabes quien lo hizo _? ―_ El puño apretado.

Mimi asintió:

―¿Servirá de algo saber?

―Para romperle la cara, al menos.

Ella negó, demasiado tranquila. Yamato se sentó a su lado. Apenas su trasero tocó el banco, Mimi abrazó su brazo, la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro.

―No me molesta.

―A mí sí.

―No quiero prestarle más atención, no lloraré, no quiero hacerlo.

Yamato relajó su cuerpo.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Luego se encargaría de los odiosos responsables.

―Sí. Pero me sentiré mejor cuando les tires los dientes. ―Rió, para dejar en claro que bromeaba.

―Cuando quieras, _belle fille_ _. [4]_

― _Thank you, mi Yamato._

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Para mi amiga secreta Damae. No fue el grandioso fic, ni sé si pueda gustar, pero yo soy de las que cuando recibe espera dar. Una vez me regalaste un precioso Taiora y me quedé con las ganas de devolverte el favor. Ojalá te haya gustado, o encantado, o agradado.

Aclaro, en el francés soy mejor escritora. No sé nada, a menos el "we, we".

¡Feliz navidad y prospero 2016!

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _[*]_ Platillo de Mimi en el restaurante especial de Digimon.

 _[**] Merci beaucoup:_ Muchas gracias. (Según google)

 _[1]Vous me connaissez, la beauté._ Tú me conoces, belleza _(Según el traductor)._

 _[2] Bien dit, mon ami. B_ ien dicho mi amigo _(igual que en las otras: google)_

 _[3]_ Cuando una pareja va debajo de un paraguas, segun la tradición japonesa, denota amor, una manera de caminar junto a la pareja sin tener los ojos de los estrictos japoneses y su manía de NO DEMOSTRACIONES en público. Fue durante un periodo antiguo, cuando las mujeres que no tenían pareja (y no dejaban frecuentar hombres) usaban la excusa de la lluvia para conocer hombres o salir con un amor, de otro modo era mal visto. La tradición quedó.

 _[4] belle fille._ Bella niña (otra vez, google _)_

 **Otras traducciones:**

Mon chéri:querido, cariño.

Mon amour: mi amor.


End file.
